


Promise

by piper1967



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper1967/pseuds/piper1967
Summary: I wrote down this just for fun&practicing. My English is not accomplised enough to complete a full novel.Thanks for reading ;)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 4





	Promise

Lily was drunk, Sirius would tell from the crimsom colour on her buring cheek and the numbling in her mouth. She was walking staggeringly. It was such a strange scene, the pride and honorable Gryffindor prefect girl walking like a random drunk muggle man. Sirius was savoring his last cigarette under the beach tree by the lake when he caught sight of her. And it was that very moment she stummbled and lost her balance. Fortunately she never made a closed contact with the ground. Someone reached out for her arms immediately.

"Evans. Are you ok?" he asked in a very calm voice.

There was no response from her, Sirius would only hear when winds travelled through the leaves and making noise like whistling. The dim light from the new moon is caressing her beautiful pale skin gently.The heart inside his chest is now accelerating in an unbelievable velocity. Pumping once and once again against his ribs.

"I....I..."

"Do you need help?" He frowed, asked her again.

"No...I am fine." she answered in a stubborn way and tried to get away from him.But the moment he realeased her, she lost her balance again. Sirius had to grabbed both of her fore arms to keep her steady. She was shaking slightly.

"I don't think you are fine though, let me just escort you to the dormitory.“

“No...I...I don't want to go back..."

"Why？"he asked puzzlingly.

"Sev...I meant...Snape was there, he has been waiting there for me for a whole bloody day！I don't...I don't wanna see him. The last thing I want to see now is his damn face."

"Oh that pervert Snivellus..."

"Don't call him that...!"

"Why? Give me a convincing reason Evans. After he called you 'mudblood'?"

"That is completely different. And I still don't like you guys making nicknames of your classmates.."

"Oh come on.."

Lily narrowed her eyes slightly and glared at him. Sirius would tell something was stirring inside her beautiful jade eyes.Somehow he felt like he skipped a heartbeat.

They were eying each other quietly. Grey eyes to green eyes.There was merely silence. Nothing more.

Seconds passed by, finally he decided to give up.

"Fine..Now get up and let me escort you back, Don't worry about Sni..Snape...I will make sure you will not see him again...At least not tonight.”

"Really？"

“Yes.Evans."He grinned and promised her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote down this just for fun&practicing. My English is not accomplised enough to complete a full novel.  
> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
